Taming the Tainted
by luna1396
Summary: Alucard returns to Hellsing after his absence & begins to develop feelings for Seras. Can she melt the no-life king's icy heart & tame the tainted? *dun dun duhhhhh*


**Alucard vs. Ayahuaska**

 _``Silence...``_ Mused no-life king Alucard to himself within his mind. Ever since his return to the Hellsing organization after his 30 year absence, he had been blessed with an abundance of peace and quiet. He sat upon his tall throne in his dungeonesque room staring into a wineglass of blood threaded between gloved fingers. He swirled it absentmindedly and raised it to his lips to indulge in the succulent swig of life-force. Burning red eyes scanned the barren room that lay before him as he basked in its cold empty atmosphere. Grey stone bricks encompassed the entire expanse save for a coffin, throne, and single side table with a bottle of blood-wine residing upon it. He placed his glass on the table and crossed one leg over the other while bringing a hand to his face to rest his chin within. The pose screamed sheer boredom and he began to slip into deep thought as his mind started to wander. With his disappearance due to the major and his millennium organization, 30 years of change followed for his master and those within the Hellsing organization. Integra was growing old and the reality of her encroaching death became more apparent as each day passed. A pang of disappointment pierced within his gut at the thought, but the vampire quickly disregarded it. The woman still possessed such fire as well as that spirited demanding air that would never cease to amuse him. Such is why he deep down respected her more than any of the past Hellsing heirs. _"All good things must come to an end,"_ he solemnly reminded himself. With that said, Alucard's train of thought then turned to his fledging, Seras Victoria- his young draculina whom, unlike Integra, had been damned to roam the earth for eternity due to his decision. He recalled the night of Millennium's attack when she had at last broke free of her stubbornness as she had been desperately clinging onto the remaining ties to her humanity for a period of time. Seras made him beam with pride when she finally embraced what it meant to be true nosferatu, and destroyed the one who went by Zorin with grace. With their bond, Alucard had too experienced her whirlwind of emotions and transformation that night as if it were being broadcasted throughout his psyche: her heartbreak due to the loss of the Wild Geese's captain, her rage, her transition to full-fledged vampire, and her overwhelming bloodlust. As proud as he was, the fact that that pig-headed Frenchman's soul was within his fledging at all times irked him to no end. With her heartbreak over Pip's death also came the overwhelming emotion of the loss of a loved one that traveled to Alucard through their master/fledging link. Jealousy flared through his veins at the memory. _"My prodigy- mine to mold, harbouring such feelings for that human scum!"_ He growled deep in thought. The vampire pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and let out a sharp sigh. " _Seras Victoria... Such a conundrum she remains. Her powers have grown immensely and she has embraced her dark vampiric side, yet at heart she is still the same innocent bumbling police girl,"_ Alucard smirked to himself. He continued to reflect upon the girl back to when she had mindlessly jumped into flames to his aid during his fight with Anderson. No one had ever risked their life for him before- and rightfully so, as he did not deserve it. Needless to say, it was a shocking sight to behold. He was unconscious at the time having a traumatizing flashback episode of his past which forced him to be unaware of the present surroundings at the time. Though Alucard would never admit it aloud, he had been ready to give up and let the weight of his past consume him and hopefully destroy him in the process. However, Seras' shrill cries for him snapped Alucard out of the moment of weakness. His bloody tear-stained eyes opened to reveal her within his vision. He then began to realize that in his world of constant darkness, he had one good thing left to live and fight for. With newfound strength he managed to defeat the priest in battle. Throughout the span of his absence, their link that remained held by a small thread was what urged him to move forward in hopes of returning once again to his loyal fledging and fierce master. Alucard noticed a change immediately in Seras upon their reunion. She radiated power and experience far more significant compared to that when she was first introduced to the night. However, her aura still remained as pure, kind-hearted, and loyal as ever. Seras was extremely rare and intrigued her master in that sense, as he had never come in contact with a vampire who held onto such pristine morals and human values- it was almost admirable. Alucard also took note that her blonde hair had grown out and now flowed around her hips in waves. It has now been four months since the no life king's return, and with the silencing of Millennium and all of its related activity, Alucard's master claimed that things have been fairly quiet for the past few decades in terms of supernatural stirrings. He was pleased to hear this at first, as slaughtering over three million souls that reside within you for 30 years can put quite a toll on even the great vampire himself. But boredom was quickly catching up with the undead man. As of lately he had been roaming the halls and grounds at night due to bouts of restlessness. Though he would never confess this to anyone, he had even began masking his presence and following Seras throughout the manor with his shadows out of sheer curiosity to see what she's been up to. Most of her activities surrounded training new Hellsing recruits- all whom enraged Alucard with their sick perverted thoughts about his lovely police girl. Alucard came to learn through his "stalking" that the girl appeared to pick up hobbies over the years as well such as gardening and learning a select few instruments. She also liked to travel to a local orphanage once a week to visit with the orphaned children and bless them with her positivity and kindness. It was clear she held a great deal of empathy towards them due to her past. The vampire snapped himself out of his pondering and opened his mind to the mental link with Seras. He reached out to her and found that she was currently in a deep peaceful slumber. Feeling the sudden urge to see the girl in the flesh, he quickly disguised his powerful presence and phased from his room to Seras'. Her room had been renovated during his absence giving it a more modern humanized vibe. _"Sir Integra has spoiled you, my police girl..."_ Alucard thought to himself as he scanned his surroundings. He slowly walked towards her coffin as his riding boots clicked against the now hardwood floor. He reached her coffin and ran a gloved fingertip lazily along its sleek surface, he sighed to himself as the link between them was now thrumming within his mind due to her close presence. He gripped the opening of the coffin and silently raised the lid to gaze upon his fledging whom has been possessing his thoughts so much as of recently. Perhaps it was due to his 30 year disappearance that was causing this inner turmoil within him. All Alucard knew was that whenever he was around the girl, his mind was at ease and body at rest- the tension in his shoulders was slightly relieved, and the rage he harboured suppressed. His red eyes took in the sight before him as he sucked in a sharp breath. _"She truly is a sight to behold."_ Her hair fanned around her like a soft golden halo, her lips rosy and slightly parted were a stark contrast to her snow white skin. His gaze dragged down her slender neck to her body and his gloved hand visibly clenched while holding the coffin lid up, causing it to creak in the process. Seras' brow furrowed and she stirred slightly at the noise but did not wake. She wore a thin white satin slip of a nightgown that showcased her curves and gave off an image far too sensual for a girl who radiated such innocence. Her body was a total contradiction to her naive personality and lack of sexual awareness. She was small in height, but she was toned in all the right places and substantially round in the most lewd of areas. Her breasts were certainly her largest asset as they jutted out almost obscenely upon her small body. Her nipples puckered from the cold air of her room and he could see her rosy areolas due to the thin white material of the dress. The male vampire's pants began to tighten at the forbidden sight. _"No, a sight only for me to indulge in."_ Alucard possessively reminded himself. His eyes skimmed down and passed the small flare of her girlish hips to her bare milky thighs and sculpted legs- her sheets were tangled around her feet and Alucard smiled to himself. His gazed traveled back up to her thighs when he took note that the nightgown had rode up quite high, not leaving much to the imagination of what remained hidden under that few inches of white fabric. His hand left the coffin lid and he took the tip of a white gloved finger between his teeth and pulled it off spitting it to the ground. His large pale hand branded with the Hellsing seal slowly descended upon Seras. He made sure to dull her senses with his power to be certain that she would not awaken from his touch. Alucard brushed the back of his fingers against her soft cheek while reveling in its texture, he then traced her plump and slightly parted lips with his thumb. The palm of his hand travelled to her neck as it slightly gripped it in a dominating nature. He continued down the path and reached the valley of her large breasts. He skimmed the tops of the full mounds with a single digit and then gently gripped her left orb testing its heavy weight. The image of the full flesh tipped with rosy nipples bouncing from his powerful thrusts caused his mouth to water. He brushed his thumb over her erect nipple and Seras let out a light mewl almost causing Alucard to choke. He then reached lower and began to caress her smooth milky thigh with his hand as it travelled higher and higher as if it had a mind of its own. His fingers were splayed along her inner thigh and continued to inch further still to its destination until they were under her nightgowns material. He could feel slight warmth radiating from her womanhood. Alucard's fingers twitched at the idea of running them through her soft virgin slit that no one has ever touched or laid eyes upon, after all, she belonged to him in mind body and soul. His cock that was pressed angrily against his pants agreed instantly at the lustful thought. He bared his fangs at Seras and his blazing eyes pleaded to the sleeping girl. He wanted to curse her for making him feel so weak and pathetic. Just as he was about to let male instinct take over and indulge in her body further she began to stir and was about to wake from her slumber. Alucard's eyes widened and he snatched his hand away from her skin so fast it was almost as if he had been burned. Realizing his distraction had caused his mind to wander and powers to lessen which had been keeping her asleep, he immediately phased into the floor and fled from her room retreating to his throne. He sat there in the darkness with his head held in his hands and his shoulder-length raven hair threaded between his fingers. The no-life king felt like a child who almost got caught with his hand in the cookie jar but had managed to avoid a scolding with his mother. _"Seras Victoria, just what are you doing to me..?"_ A deep slow chuckle began to echo throughout the room from him until it progressed into full-out maniacal laughter. _"This shall be interesting."_ Alucard mused to himself.

Seras Victoria shivered as she began awaken for the night. She was colder than usual and realized that she was without her blanket covering her. She sat up in her coffin so she could reach down and grab it by her feet. She gazed at her glowing electric fireplace for a second and then dragged the blanket up to her neck and wrapped herself in a cocoon to regain a sense of warmth. Just as she was about to close her ruby eyes for another few moments rest, her suddenly eyes snapped open and she abruptly sat up within her coffin. With wide eyes she peered cautiously around her room and said aloud to no one, _"Didn't I close my coffin lid before I went to sleep?"_


End file.
